


221b - Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [401]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Emotional Hurt, M/M, No Comfort Yet, Slash, fight, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Simultaneous erections are usually the norm in 221b Baker Street.





	221b - Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

Simultaneous erections are usually the norm in 221b Baker Street. But since the two inhabitants are only human, it does happen that one is not in the mood.

It was a Friday evening; John was in the kitchen, making dinner, when Sherlock suddenly pressed against him from behind.

“Sherlock, not now.”

Sherlock continued to roll his hips. “You don’t have to do anything, just hold still for a minute.”

“Sherlock. I said I’m not in the mood!”

John pushed against Sherlock until he stepped back far enough for John to turn around.

“I have an erection.”

“That’s great. But I’m not a thing that you use to scratch an itch.”

“Then what am I supposed to do? Wait till you’re in the mood?”

“That would be the sane way to go, so I’m guessing that’s out of the question?”

“I need to think _now_!”

“Then learn how to wank like everybody else!”

“I’m not like everybody else!” With that Sherlock stormed out of the kitchen and minutes later out of the flat.

When he did not return the whole night, John refused to be worried.

He did return around noon the next day, smelling of cigarettes, alcohol and other people.

He disappeared into his room, and the silent way he closed the door rang louder in the flat than any bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know where this came from. I will make it better eventually!  
> Title is from the REM song 'Bad day'.
> 
> I have started a new series, btw, now titled 'Inevitable Outcome', where I will put all the 221bs that show other possible ways these two idiots got together. If you have prompts or ideas, drop me a line. I don't make any promises, but you never know! :)
> 
> EDIT: Part two: [Rise from the ashes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361010)
> 
> .


End file.
